NaruSaku: Believe!
by Darkened Lover
Summary: This is my first Naruto fanfic with minimal to no fighting! It's mainly love and things like that. Naruto and friends take a vacation to the beach,where love manages to find two young Ninja when they never thought it would happen.
1. Chapter 1: Vacation

I am taking a short break from my "Dreamers" project to make this story,but I am working on it as well. It might be tough doing two stories at once,but I wanted to do this one pretty badly. Here it is!!___________________________________________________________________________

Naruto and his friends had been given a day off from their missions. As reluctant as some of them were,(some=Rock Lee and Naruto),they decided on a group trip to a beach in the Land of Waves.

As they approached,they found the bridge they had to cross to get there. Naruto and Sakuar looked reminiscently at the bridge,and then noticed the name of it. Naruto's eyes widened. "The Great...Naruto bridge...?",he muttered.

When they arrived,Naruto and Sakura made a pop-in to an old friend. They approached the house,and Naruto knocked on the door. Then the voice of a woman came from inside,"I'm coming.",it said. Then the door opened,and Tsunami appeared. "Who is it?",she asked. Tsunami looked at Naruto and Sakura for a moment,then she gasped. "Naruto,and Sakura?! You both look so much older!! Inari,Father down here!! It's Naruto and Sakura!!",she called into the house.

Inari and Tazuna appeared shortly after. Tazuna smiled widely. "What do you know!! You two arriving here? I take it Kakashi and Sasuke couldn't make it? Or maybe you two were on a romantic walk alone,and remembered to drop by?",Tazuna teased.

Sakura shook her head. "No. Kakashi wasn't allowed a vacation yet,and Sasuke was...held up back home.",she lied at the last part.

Naruto had been blushing since Tazuna joked about a "romantic walk". "We came here with some friends,and decided to say hi is all.",he said.

Inari laughed. "You sure are red Naruto!",he said. "Maybe grandpa was right,and you just don't want to admit it!!",he said laughingly.

"No Naruto is just....",she hesitated,"a friend to me. The same for him,right Naruto?",Sakura responded.

Naruto nodded,holding back gloom. "Yeah...just friends.",he said with fake enthusiasm. _I wish that the old man was right about it. I would kill to be with Sakura like that. I love her so much._ Naruto thought gloomily.

"Anyway,we are going back to the hotel,see you around!",Sakura said.

"Nonsense,I'm sure both Inari and Father would be happy.",Tsunami said. "You can sleep here while you visit."

"No,we don't want to take up extra space. We'll be fine,besides we already booked rooms,it cost Lady Hokage money as she did so herself. I wouldn't want to waste it.",Sakura argued. _Besides,their house isn't exactly huge._ Sakura thought.

After accepting it,Sakura began to walk off. Naruto was standing there,obviously thinking about something. Sakura walked back to him,grabbed his hand and started tugging him along. When they were nearing the hotel Sakura asked,"What's on your mind,Naruto?",she asked.

Naruto was about to talk,then he noticed Sakura's hand touching his own. His face went immediately red and he muttered,"Um...Sakura you are holding my...um...hand."

Sakura looked over and pulled her hand away,looking embarrassed. "Oh,sorry!!",she said quickly.

When they entered the hotel's lobby,the others were all standing there. Sakura and Naruto both walked towards their friends,looking puzzled. Shikamaru spoke up before anyone else,"Are rooms aren't empty yet. They aren't set to leave for another half an hour to an hour. Oh and one of our rooms is in use by a Feudal Lord's guard,so we can't take it. Two of us are going to have to share a room."

Sakura sighed. "Well,if there's no helping it I'll share a room. I like being with friends more anyway.",she said. _So I guess that means Ino...well maybe Hinata or Temari I guess. But none of them are as great friends as I am with...._ She looked over to Naruto who was lost in thought again.

_God,I would be so happy if Sakura said she'd share a room with me. I wouldn't even try anything dirty,just having her near me would be great!_ Naruto was thinking.

Sakura then continued,"So I guess that means me and Naruto,if he's okay with that." Then she smiled at Naruto. "You are just about my closest friend here....",she said.

Naruto was in awe. He was almost speechless,and by the looks of it so were everyone else. "Um...o-of course!! Sure,Sakura!!",Naruto replied hesitantly. _A-am I dreaming?!!_

Sakura noticed everyone else's looks. "It's not like that!!",she shouted. "I just feel safer with Naruto,he's one of my best friends I really care about him,just not like you're thinking." She couldn't help but blush though. _Sure,Naruto and I are close,but...I love Sasuke. Even if he's gone rouge,and even if I am going to take him down myself,but it's for Naruto. I don't want him to be burdened by me anymore._

Once Sakura and Naruto were in the room,they both unpacked their things. "Sakura,you can have the bed. I'll sleep on the couch.",Naruto said generously.

Sakura smiled. "Thanks,but you don't have to.",she said kindly.

"Are you suggesting I....",Naruto hesitated. "S-sleep with y-you...?",he asked.

"N-no!! I just meant that you could have the bed...",she replied embarrassedly.

Naruto blushed. "O-oh right,sorry!! I misunderstood,th-that's all. No,you h-have it.",he replied blushing intensely.

_Although I would feel safer....and w-warmer..._ Sakura thought,laughing embarrassedly.

Naruto laughed along. _I knew it was too good to be true...._


	2. Chapter 2: Who to Love?

((Quick note:I'm glad to see so many alerts in my inbox for this story! I didn't think it would be very good,but I'm glad people are liking it. Anyway,sorry bout the wait,I'm usually faster about it but,here is chapter two!))

The sun had gone down,and the moon was in the sky. Sakura and Naruto were both up,just talking together. "You know Sakura,I really like this.",Naruto began. "It's fun to be with you, I really lo- like you.",he said,covering up what he almost said.

Sakura agreed. "It's been fun. I'm going to change into my pajamas,these clothes aren't that comfortable.",she said. When she came back,she wore a red pink t-shirt,and red pajama shorts. "Well...there is one thing I want to say....",she began hesitantly. _We've been having a great time,maybe I shouldn't bring up Sasuke again but..._ Naruto looked at her with interest. "You are determined to save Sasuke,but be completely honest...is it just because I asked you to...?",she asked fearfully.

Naruto sighed softly. "Sakura,I was already heading out after Sasuke if you'll recall. I'll be honest though,one of the reasons is that you begged me to do it. I want to save Sasuke for both of us,he's my best friend and you...you love him. I want you-us to be happy.",he explained sadly.

Sakura looked at Naruto. She was feeling all weird again,like she had been sometimes when she looked at him. _What is this feeling? I love Sasuke,like he said right...._ Then another voice in her head brought up:_then why are you willing to take him out,to lift Naruto's burden? Is it that Naruto is more important to you? _Sakura was troubled now. Was that it? Did she really care more about Naruto? Well some people might love their brothers more than their lovers,right? It's not completely farfetched? But was that really it...?

"Sakura...",Naruto began. "I really care about you,so I'd do anything to keep you happy. Sasuke returning will make us both happy!!"

"You don't mean that.",Sakura said. "You may think of Sasuke as a friend,but I know when I look at you...it will make you sad at the same time. You think I'll go running back to Sasuke,when he returns and forget about you,don't you?",she asked.

Naruto's eyes widened. It was true,he had though of that a couple of times. "You'll be happy though." _That's all that matters,Sakura needs happiness. Her before me!! I can't be selfish!!_

"Things won't be like before Naruto. I'm sorry I was ever so mean to you,I know now that you were always the one who understood me best. You where always there for me,even when I was so mean to you. I always thought you just had a crush on me,but I know now that you love me. And I-I...I just don't know who I love anymore!!",she finished,tears rolling down her cheeks fiercely. Sakura fell onto her knees,and wrapped her arms around herself.

Naruto closed his eyes,and moved over to her. He put his arms around her,and hugged her softly. "Sakura,don't cry. When you cry...it makes me want...to cry too.",Naruto said.

Sakura looked up at him,and tried to stop crying. "Naruto,am I right...do you...love me?",she asked tearfully. "Tell the truth,I have to know."

Naruto just held her,and did nothing else. After a minute,that seemed to drag on forever he finally spoke. "Don't make me say it Sakura,it will just hurt me even more.",he said bitterly.

Sakura had never heard Naruto talk like that to her,she knew he didn't mean to,and that he couldn't control it. She knew without another word. She held him back now and whispered,"You don't have to hurt anymore. I'll always be there for you.",Sakura said. _I don't know yet...do I love him...or Sasuke? I can't make up my mind!! I don't want to give up on Sasuke,but the way Naruto holds me feels so right. I feel safe,and warm. Like I don't have to worry about anything,because he'll protect me from it all._

Naruto fought back tears now. He knew she avoided saying that she loved him,he knew it before,but now it was hurting him. It felt like his heart was burning,like it would burst at any moment. "Sakura...I-",he pulled away from her grasp and moved over to the couch. "I'm sorry. Let's get some sleep,we're both tired. Saying things that we don't mean. You know you love him,and it's okay. Good night,Sakura."

Naruto lay down on the couch and pulled a blanket over him. _I shouldn't let Sakura have second thoughts,I don't want to make her hurt like this. I know that it's really stressing her out,I need to stop letting it slip that I love her. She has to be happy,that's why I'm doing this!!_

Sakura wasn't positive,but it seemed like she heard one more whisper that night,"I still love you."


	3. Chapter 3: Friendly Comfort

The next morning,Naruto and Sakura seemed distanced from each other. Sakura felt awkward around him,and Naruto didn't know what he should say to her. Naruto let her have the first shower,and he went off on a walk around the hotel for a while.

Naruto was walking around the building's exterior,and heard a voice calling after him. "Naruto,what's up?",it said. He turned and saw it was Shikamaru. "Why you out here so early?",he asked. Naruto just shrugged. "What no smart comment like-'wow,Shikamaru you're awake'?",Shikamaru asked him.

"Oh,sorry,I've just been thinking.",Naruto replied. "It's nothing big really,don't mind me. Anyway,this vacation has been pretty fun so far,huh Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Tell me what's going on. Did something happen last night?",he asked curiously.

Naruto just shook his head,and said,"No,don't worry about it,it's nothing really." He smiled falsely.

"Tell me what's going on.",Shikamaru insisted. "Does it involve Sakura? She was the last person to see you last night,right?",he asked.

"Okay I'll talk.",Naruto gave in,sighing. "Last night Sakura and I had fun,just talking and all that. It was great until...she brought up Sasuke. One thing led to another,the next thing I know she's on the ground crying. I think she's starting to feel some kind of regretful emotion towards me or something,but can't let go of Sasuke. I don't know for sure,but it can't be healthy for her.",he explained,recounting last night's events in a short summary.

Shikamaru looked troubled. "Do you think,maybe she's falling in love with you? Maybe she's having a hard time deciding who she really loves,and it's stressing her out.",he suggested.

Naruto remembered last night,how Sakura cried and what she said. _I'm sorry I was ever so mean to you,I know now that you were always the one who understood me best. You where always there for me,even when I was so mean to you. I always thought you just had a crush on me,but I know now that you love me. And I-I...I just don't know who I love anymore!!_ These words stuck out in his mind most of all. "It's getting harder for me Shikamaru. Harder to ignore how much I love her. I can't stop thinking about it anymore. All that's on my mind recently are Sasuke and Sakura.",he said.

Shikamaru moved over to Naruto,and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I can't give you much help,I don't know what that's like. All I can say,is that maybe it's time you think of what you want for once. Maybe you should go for it,maybe she'll fall in love with you,you'll never know unless you try.",he said comfortingly. "Sounds like love can be really irritating sometimes. What a drag."

Meanwhile Sakura had just gotten out of the shower,and gotten dressed. Then she heard a knock on the door. She opened it,and saw Ino smiling back at her. "Good morning,billboard brow!!",she said jokingly.

"Good morning Ino.",Sakura replied gloomily.

"Why the gloomy voice?",Ino asked. "What,was Naruto a let down last night? Let me guess,he sucked at it?",she asked in a joking voice.

Sakura didn't react like Ino suspected. "We didn't do anything like that,sicko.",Sakura replied.

Ino could tell something was really wrong. "What happened? Did you and Naruto argue over something last night?",she asked in a concerned voice.

"Shut the door,and have a seat...",Sakura replied. Then she recounted last night to Ino,and made sure to get the words almost word for word. "So...that's it.",she said,looking like she was about to cry just remembering it all.

Ino put her arm around Sakura. "Come on little Ms. Forehead,don't go getting all teary on me.",she said. "So does this mean that you...feel something for Naruto?",Ino asked carefully.

Sakura shrugged. "I...don't know. That's the thing Ino,I always loved Sasuke,but recently I've been feeling some things...strong things,for Naruto. I don't know who I-I...love.",she said,in a choky,teary voice. Sakura started crying,and tried to keep from sobbing.

"Well. Maybe you just need to find out,maybe you do love Naruto. After all,you two have been friends for years now. Maybe you've been getting closer all this time,and now it's become love.",Ino suggested.

Sakura sat there for a while,crying intensely. She was sobbing loudly,now,and Ino just stayed there,holding Sakura gently,trying to comfort her. After a little while Sakura spoke. "I-I'm going to....I'm going to give Naruto a chance. I need to kn-know if I l-l....love him." She decided. _I've got to know,he could be the one for me,and I was too blinded by my crush on Sasuke to notice it. Naruto,I'm going to find out,if we were meant to be._


	4. Chapter 4: Destined Love

Naruto had been thinking about what Shikamaru said to him,and Sakura thought about what Ino had said. The two hadn't seen,let alone spoken,much since the night before. Although they both knew it was inevitable,and would happen that night.

Sakura was sitting in the room by herself,expecting Naruto to return soon. She was already in her pajamas,and sat quietly in thought about what she should say. He would be getting back soon,he had gone for dinner about an hour ago. So she waited,she had been waiting since the moment he left. The time was coming for her to make a decision,and she was nervous. Sakura had always been a girl who had little fear in battle,but outside of battle she was like any other girl,with some fear,sadness,and all kinds of normal emotions.

The door turned,and Sakura noticed it immediately. It opened slowly,and Naruto came in through it. "Um...hi,Sakura.",he said,trying to sound casual. Naruto walked over to the couch and sat at the end opposite Sakura,as far as he could.

Sakura smiled,hoping to get past the tension. "Naruto...I think we should talk.",Sakura said finally.

He looked over. "Talk? About...what?",Naruto asked,already knowing the answer more or less.

Sakura moved closer to Naruto and sighed. "Well...about.... the future.",Sakura managed to say. "And the past."

Naruto nodded hesitantly. "Okay",he replied. "Then...go ahead,I'll listen."

"Well...",she began. "You and I have been friends for a long time know,and known each other even longer. We've been getting...closer. Over time,we've become better and better friends. Who's to say these feelings,our relationship,couldn't...become even deeper?",Sakura explained. Naruto looked confused,not sure exactly what Sakura was saying. "I'm sorry,I'm not doing so well,huh?",she said blushing. "Well,actions...speak louder than words.",Sakura said,as she leaned in closer to Naruto and put her arms around him. She pulled his head in towards hers,and kissed him.

Their lips met,and the two stayed locked in that position for a while. Naruto's eyes were widened,but he closed them,and wrapped his arms around Sakura and kissed her back. They kissed each other for a while,and then Sakura broke off slowly. "Now,do you understand?",she asked,smiling lovingly.

Naruto blushed,and his eyes were wide. He looked at Sakura with so much emotion in his eyes. "Sakura,I want to say it...I love you,so much.",he said. "I've always loved you,that kiss was the best thing that's ever happened to me. When we kissing,I...I never wanted it to end."

Sakura continued smiling. "That kiss may have ended,but I want to share more with you. I want to be held by you Naruto...I-I love you!!",Sakura shouted,and held him close to her in a tight hug. "Please Naruto...hold me tonight,until the morning."

Naruto nodded gently. "Of course Sakura,I wish I could hold you forever.",he replied in a soft voice.

The two smiled at each other,and hugged again. They were both happy,really,truly happy. _I don't believe this,Sakura said she loved me. This is the best thing that's ever happened to me,no feeling in the world could top this! I feel so much happier than just a few seconds before,I feel like my heart can breathe for the first time in forever,and at the same time I'm breathless. I don't know what will happen after tonight,but I don't care,because I know that Sakura loves me!!_ Naruto thought,happiness filling his body.

Naruto continued holding her,and then said,"Sakura...I'm sorry I couldn't save Sasuke yet,but I will. This is all the more reason to do so. I have to bring him back,he's our friend. I love you so much,so I have to keep that promise I made you years ago. I vow to bring him back."

Sakura smiled. _It means more to him now,then it does to me. I don't love Sasuke anymore,but I would be happy to see him return. Sasuke means more to him than me,never thought that would happen._ "Okay,I believe you.",she replied in a soft whisper,kissing his cheek gently.

"Sakura,I'm so happy now. I'm glad that you love me,I don't think I'll ever stop smiling!",Naruto said with happiness in his voice.

Sakura laughed a little. "I'm glad it makes you feel that way...and I'm sorry too,for how I used to treat you.",she replied.

"You already said so,last night. I forgave you long before that. I could never be mad at you Sakura.",Naruto said in response.

"I just feel so horrible for that...",Sakura replied. "It was such a terrible thing to do,I hate how I acted then. I was so obsessed with Sasuke,and so mean to you..."

"Shhh...Forget it.",Naruto said. "Let's lay down,it's getting late." He walked her over to the bed,and helped her to lie down in it.

"You are going to...hold me tonight,right?",Sakura asked hesitantly.

"Yes,let me just change.",Naruto replied.

The two drifted to sleep,holding each other close,smiling nonstop all night,until they awoke.


	5. Chapter 5: Over Breakfast

*Note:Sorry about the longer wait than usual,been busy with a friend of mine recently. Here's the next chapter:

The sun rose slowly the next morning,and the two young ninja were as happy as possible. Naruto woke early. He lay there,still holding Sakura,and looked at her as he thought. _When I woke up,I thought last night had been a dream. I'm glad to see that it wasn't._ Naruto looked at Sakura,and smiled widely.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly,and when she saw Naruto looking at her she blushed. "Good morning...",she whispered.

"Good morning.",he replied still smiling. "You're beautiful even in the morning.",Naruto said without thought.

Sakura blushed even more now. "Thank you.",she said embarrassedly. "You mean that?"Sakura asked hesitantly.

Naruto nodded,and blushed after realizing what he said. "Sorry if it embarrassed you...I just don't think much in the morning....",he told her.

"That's alright,it made me...happy to hear that.",Sakura replied,trying to keep Naruto from his embarrassment. "Anyway...maybe we should go get breakfast?",she suggested. Naruto agreed.

The two went off to eat breakfast,and walked down the hall holding hands. They both smiled happily as they walked,and looked at each other now and then to exchange smiles.

When they entered the restaurant inside the hotel,they had stopped holding hands. They didn't want to tell everyone just yet,they knew they'd freak out.

They did sit down at the same table,beside each other,but that wouldn't give anything away. They were friends after all. Kiba,Hinata,and Shino all walked over and sat at the same table. "Not many other tables,so we're gonna sit here.",Kiba said plainly.

Sakura and Naruto nodded. Hinata smiled and waved at Naruto,and blushed. They hadn't seen each other since she had confessed. "Um...good morning...Naruto.",she said shyly.

"Good morning Hinata.",Naruto replied. "Kiba,Shino,you too.",he added. Kiba and Shino just nodded in response.

They all ate breakfast rather un-conversationally. Then at one point Naruto started shaking,and everyone noticed. They said nothing but looked at him oddly. _Oh my god!! It was an accident,no big deal no big deal!!_ Naruto kept telling himself. _It's Sakura's fault for wearing a loose shirt today! I didn't mean to look down it!! Or see any of that..._

Kiba finally spoke up. "What's up Naruto,you gettin' sick or something?",he asked looking suspicious.

"No!! I'm fine,everything is fine,it's all good,nothing wrong,nope!!",Naruto replied loudly and unconvincingly.

Kiba laughed. "What happen,you get a look down Sakura's shirt or something?!",he asked jokingly,and laughed.

Naruto blushed fiercely,and shook his head. "NO!!!",he shouted in response. Kiba,Hinata,and Shino all looked at him now,even Sakura looked over. "It...it was an accident,I swear...",he said.

_Ooh,Sakura is going to hit him hard now. Get ready for it Naruto._ Kiba thought laughingly.

Sakura blushed,and looked really embarrassed. Kiba,Shino,and Hinata were all ready for her to hit him hard. Finally Sakura said,"Well...It was an accident."

They all looked shocked. After a while of Sakura insisting he was fine because of the accidental part,and constantly surprised looks,Kiba,Shino and Hinata all left the table.

Sakura looked around. Now there was nobody they knew in the room. She leaned over to Naruto. "I know you didn't mean to,but I wouldn't be surprised if you did.",she said with a laugh. "Although,I'm not going to get mad. It is embarrassing,but I'll get over it.",she said,then kissed him.

Naruto and Sakura put their arms around each other,and kissed passionately. Then they heard a gasp,and quickly looked over to see Hinata watching them. They both blushed,and looked embarrassed. Hinata looked close to tears. Hinata muttered,"Sorry.",and ran off into the hall.

Sakura stood up to follow,but Naruto grabbed her arm. "I should talk to her. I need to settle this,I knew I'd have to one day. Hinata needs me to tell her that I can't love her like she does me,it's going to be hard,but it has to be done.",Naruto said gloomily. Sakura nodded. "Alright.",he replied,and walked after Hinata.


	6. Chapter 6: My Love

Naruto was walking down the hall of the hotel,heading towards Hinata's room. _What the hell am I going to say? "Sorry I don't love you,so get over it"?! Damn this sucks,why did this have to happen?! Damn it!! Damn it!! I wish Hinata never fell in love with me,it would be so much easier than this,I don't want to hurt her..._ He was struggling internally,he didn't want to have to talk to her,but knew he had to.

When he got to her door,he heard sobbing from inside the room. Naruto hesitated,but then knocked and said,"It's me...Naruto...can I come in?"

He heard the sobbing stop suddenly. "Um...just a minute.",Hinata said back. Naruto heard the sound of Hinata shuffling around. Then the door opened. "Um...hello Naruto...I'm sorry I walked in on you and...Sakura...kissing.",Hinata said,looking like she was about to cry again.

Naruto could tell she'd been crying,her eyes were red,and her cheeks glistened from the tears that had been wiped away. "No,that's fine. I do need to talk to you though,if you'd let me.",Naruto said.

Hinata nodded hesitantly,and stepped aside for him to come in. Naruto stepped inside,and sat down on a chair nearest the door. He saw a book,shut with a paper poking out. He could barely make out the words:"Naruto defeated Kiba in the Chunin exams,I was so happy for him!!" It only made him feel even worse.

"Naruto...what did you want to say...?",Hinata asked him. She looked nervous,and like she was fighting back tears just looking at him,and knowing that he felt about Sakura like she did him. Naruto could look at her,and tell it was hurting her so much.

"Hinata...you're a great person...I really love being your friend,I think your great....I just....I love Sakura....",Naruto began.

Hinata shook her head. "No,I know! It' alright,I-I'm o-okay!!",she insisted. "I get it...it-it's fine,I s-swear!!" He could see tears about to break through,and felt sad himself now.

"No,you have to hear this. I know that you said you loved me...but I just...I don't feel that way for you. And maybe it's not love,it could just be something like admiration or anything else. I don't know how you feel,but I know how I feel. I hate having to hurt you so much,I wish I-",as Naruto spoke he heard Hinata sobbing,she was crying now.

She shook her head violently. "No,no,just stop. I-I-I'm f-f-fine...I-I'll be o-okay,j-just stop talking please just...",Hinata kept mumbling even as Naruto continued.

"Hinata please,don't make this so hard. I don't want to hurt you,I honestly don't,but you have to know...You and I can't-",as he continued she sobbed harder.

"JUST SHUT UP!!!",Hinata screamed. Naruto had never heard her sound so mad. Hinata had always been so kind and passive. "I don't need to be told this!! I know th-that you don't like me like that,I g-get it!! Just please stop talking. I know that you don't love me,I know that Sakura's much prettier than me,much stronger than me,much more social than me!! I know that you like her better,so please stop hurting me!!"

Naruto was about to cry now,just seeing Hinata so heartbroken was hurting him,knowing it was his fault. "Hinata,you're beautiful,you're strong,you're a great,nice,and gentle person! Please don't talk like Sakura's superior to you! I love Sakura,but so many boys would love you! You're great,stop talking like you're not!!",Naruto replied. He walked over to her,and held her in a comforting hug.

Hinata sobbed into his shoulder. "N-Naruto,I only want you!! Please don't hurt me.... Just....love me instead!!",she screamed desperately. Hinata,pulled Naruto in and kissed him desperately.

Naruto pushed her away. "Hinata...don't make this so hard. You're a great girl,but I can't love you on a whim. I wish I could stop hurting you,but you are going to have to get over this. It'll be hard,I know it will,but you have to. Please,just calm down and remember...",Naruto began,"You'll always be a close friend of mine,like a sister."

Hinata sobbed in his shoulder. "Please...just hold me once more...",she requested. "...please."

Naruto nodded,and hugged her softly. "Don't do anything irrational. Just,remember you have great friends,and one day you'll find someone who genuinely loves you.",Naruto whispered to her softly.

Hinata nodded. "...Alright... Naruto...I'm sorry I kissed you....",she replied.

Naruto replied in a whisper,"It's alright."


	7. Chapter 7: Exposition

Alright,just to let you know,the next chapter is probably going to be the last. Seeing as most of the ideas I have are just about gone.

Naruto closed Hinata's door gently,and walked back towards the restaurant. Sakura was waiting at the end of the hall,she looked at him as if to ask what happened. Naruto sighed,and walked closer to her,taking her hands in his.

"It was hard...I could tell it really...really hurt her. I had to say it though,and I think she'll be okay after some time. She's going to need time to get over it.",Naruto explained,with a saddened look on his face.

Sakura nodded. "I understand....probably similar to the way I felt when Sasuke....left the village. It took my about a month to stop crying.",she said. "I'm sure Hinata will be able to move on though,she's a lot like you. Strong,never giving in." Naruto nodded in agreement.

The two walked out of the building,Sakura holding Naruto's hand and resting on his shoulder. Then they heard a voice say,"Whoa!! Look what we have here!!" They both turned in surprise,and saw Choji smiling widely. Ino and Shikamaru were standing with him,they both looked over and showed the same level of surprise. "Naruto and Sakura!!",Choji continued.

Sakura and Naruto looked at the three and just stood there in embarrassment. Both stood there speechlessly looking at the three in front of them,with blank and embarrassed expressions. Finally Naruto said,"....Noooo............this is your imagination....."

Shikamaru,Ino,and Choji all laughed uncontrollably. "Well,I guess you took my advice huh Naruto?",Shikamaru asked.

"Well...it wasn't exactly advice as much as common sense,but yeah...",Naruto replied,looking embarrassed.

Shikamaru looked annoyed for a second,but shook it off. Then Ino smiled,and said,"I had a feeling this would happen!! And how did I know it would be this weekend?" Ino smiled confidently,and winked at Sakura and Naruto. "Good luck in your relationship,love-birds! Just so you know,billboard brow can be quite moody in the mornings Naruto!!",Ino continued,laughingly.

Sakura looked mad,and shook her fist at Ino. "Just shut your face!!!! Ino-PIG!!!!!",Sakura shouted angrily. "We don't need you acting all stupid,you stupid ugly piggy!!",Sakura continued,shaking her fist threateningly at Ino.

Naruto shook his head. "Calm down Sakura,there's no point in getting upset.",Naruto said,sighing.

"Oh yeah,like you never got that way with Sasuke.",Shikamaru pointed out. "Always shouting stuff like 'You suck Sasuke,I'll kick your butt'!",he mocked.

Now Naruto looked irritated. He shook his fist violently at Shikamaru. "Shut your face!! I don't need you lecturing me,it's bull crap!!!",Naruto shouted in an angry response.

Shikamaru laughed. "Only proving my point.",he said,still laughing. "Seriously though,I'm happy for you both,and like Ino said good luck. But,mine is sincere.",he finished.

Ino looked over at Shikamaru. "I was being sincere!!",Ino shouted,in reply to his statement.

"Well you suck at it then.",Shikamaru replied plainly. "Didn't sound too sincere from this spot."

Naruto leaned over to Sakura and whispered,"While they're arguing,let's get out of here." Sakura nodded,and the two dashed away quickly.

They ran a ways away,and stopped at a beach that was unoccupied. "Well...this is a nice spot for a private date,don't you think,Sakura?",Naruto asked conversationally.

Before she could reply they heard someone shouting,"Come on,you only refuse because you know you cannot defeat me!! Isn't that right,Neji?!" They looked over and saw Neji,Tenten,and Lee standing together.

Neji shook his head. "No,I refuse because we are on vacation. I do not wish to fight during my vacation,I will happily accept this challenge once we return to Konoha. Until then,the answer is and will be no.",Neji explained.

Tenten was the first to notice Sakura and Naruto. She waved and said,"Hi you two! What are you doing here all alone?" Tenten walked over to them,and left Neji and Lee bickering. "You two on a date or something?",she asked jokingly. Naruto and Sakura blushed. Tenten looked surprised. "Oh,you are?!"

"Well...",Sakura began. "Yeah...we are kinda....dating now...",Sakura explained looking embarrassed.

Then Tenten looked over to Neji and Lee. "You guys,stop arguing for one second,I just found out that Naruto and Sakura are dating!!",Tenten shouted to them.

Neji and Lee walked over to them. Lee looked surprised and....depressed. "No!! Sakura my dear!! Do not give up on me!! Naruto is a great person,whom I respect,but I am more worthy of your love!!",Lee shouted,crying so intensely it was funny.

Sakura and Naruto looked speechless,in an embarrassed kind of way. Finally Neji said,"Just stop talking,you are making a fool out of yourself. It is ridiculous. You should just be happy for the two. I personally do not care about dating or anything of the sort,it is one of my least concerns,but I suppose it is important to others,so congratulations."

Naruto sighed. Leaning over to Sakura he whispered,"Sure takes Neji forever to say one thing,huh?"

Tenten smiled. "I'm happy for you two!!",she said. Then she smacked Lee over the head. "Like Neji said,just shut up,and act happy at least."

Lee nodded. "You are a very lucky man Naruto,treat Sakura well!! She is more majestic than the most majestic of beasts!!",he began. Tenten and Neji looked at him awkwardly. "More beautiful than all the sunsets in the world!!",he continued. Naruto grabbed Sakura by the arm and dashed away. "Greater than the....",Lee opened his eyes. "Where did they go...?",he asked looking puzzled.


	8. Chapter 8: End of the Tale,but not Love

Note:I know you all probably get irritated by all my author's notes,but I just wanted to thank all those who enjoyed this story. I hope I will continue writing works for people to enjoy. I really hate how short this chapter turned out,but like I said last time I'm out of ideas for the story. So,anyway,thank you and now the part you actually care about,the story:

They returned to the hotel quickly,after meeting up with Team Guy. Naruto and Sakura got back into their room,and both sighed. Today was the last day of the vacation,soon they would go home. Both Naruto and Sakura knew that would mean less free time to spend with each other,and they were going to be okay with it. The two both wished they had all the time in the world for each other.

"Well...Sakura,we'll be heading home tomorrow.",Naruto pointed out,and Sakura nodded. "I guess that means it'll be back to the usual shinobi business,no more days off for a while.",he said. Sakura nodded again.

Sakura put her arm around Naruto and smiled at him. "Well,we've had fun. Although it's not like we won't still have time for each other,just not as much.",she said,holding him as close as possible. Then she kissed him,Naruto kissed back,still kind of awkward at it,but Sakura didn't care.

The two pulled away after a short while,smiling. "Naruto...I've been thinking....",Sakura began. Naruto looked at her,and listened. "About....Sasuke.",she continued. Naruto looked worried as to where this conversation would go. "It's nothing like that.",Sakura reassured him. "It's just that....you were right before...I shouldn't have given up,on you or Sasuke. I'm going to put my faith in you,because I love you,and believe you can do it."

Naruto smiled at her. "Thank you,Sakura. Don't you worry,we'll have Sasuke back in no time. I still have that promise to keep.",Naruto said with a confident smile.

_Honestly,Sasuke does seem hopeless. I have no idea how anyone could possibly save him. But there's something about Naruto..... I guess that's something about love...it makes you believe again,even against all reason,I still believe in Naruto._ Sakura told herself with a loving smile. She hugged Naruto again,and they both held each other closely for a few moments...moments that they wished would never end.

They both slept soundly that night,happy as could be,worries just seemed to run from their mind. They were genuinely happy,and nothing could change that,for the time at least. As always though,the next morning came,and they were forced to depart from the hotel which would hold some of their greatest memories forever. They returned home,with a new feeling for each other,and even a new outlook on life itself. Love changes people,in this case it was good.

~End~


End file.
